Unlocked Door
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: Carries on after the book- Ruby's door has unlocked. She's trusted people. She's let people in. But people can hurt you. She'll have to learn this.  Ruby enters college
1. Graduation

**Hey,  
I am writing more stories. Sorry. But I couldn't keep this out of my head. Lock and Key. This is where the book left off. What I think happens next. Probaly will be crappy. I do not own Lock and Key. I did this last night at 3:00 am as I couldn't sleep so it might have mistakes. Tell me the mistakes. I posted it this morning as I woke up with my head on the laptop.  
E xx**

I watched until the fish and my key were out of sight. I suddenly felt very lonely without it. I'd had that key all through this weird experience. But then I felt something else. That key was the key to my heart, everything. I'd kept the door shut for so long that the door was squeaky and hard to open. But I forced it and then walked through. In that room of my heart I saw everyone I loved and hated. Like two sides in a war. On one side of the room there was sunshine and rainbows. Standing infront of the beautiful blue sky was Nate, Olivia, Harriet, Reggie, Cora, Jamie, Gervais, Laney and even Roscoe. All the people who were there for me. Then on the other side there was rain clouds and lightening. The people standing there were Peyton, Marshall and Aaron. the people who had hurt me and let me down. Peyton who betrayed me. But also blinded me with the truth which hurt just to spite me. Marshall who had never really cared about me. And Aaron who had left me unconscious in the woods when I really needed someone. What really struck me was how at the start of this I thought them (Peyton, Marshall and Aaron) were my friends. They were the good people. And on the sunny side they were the people I could never love, would never trust were the ones who were my whole world. Then right in the middle was my mum. She'd hurt me. She'd also been my rock for most of my life.

"Ruby come on. You're as bad as Jamie. We're going to be late." Cora's voice yelled from inside the house. She appeared in the window overlooking the pond with her hands rested on her hips. She was shaking her head impatiently. I had to find myself laughing. I pushed myself up from the grass and made my way over to Cora and Jamie who were now back in the foyer.

"We're all here. Come on before anyone else dashes off." Cora sighed and basicly dragged us to the car. Jamie got into the driving seat next to Cora who was in the passenger seat. Jamie was fiddling with the dials on the radio until some music started coming out. I got into the back seat and put on my seat belt before Jamie put the keys into the ignition and it let out a roaring noise. Jamie backed out of the garage and onto the main road.  
I looked over the sea of people and there in the mist of it was the only people I wanted here. Jamie, Cora, Harriet and Reggie. Cora and Jamie were discussing something between themselves. Then Reggie was laughing at something Harriet had said. Jamie had glanced at the side of the stage where all the seniors were sitting awaiting their name to be called and noticed me staring at them. He started waving a little to enthusiasticly that he knocked Cora. She looked at him and he said something before she started waving as well. Then Reggie and Harriet joined in as well. I waved back. My little family were strange and at times they annoyed me. But my family was perfect.

"Ruby Cooper." That brought me back to the event on the stage. A boy I didn't know very well was coming down the steps from the stage with his certificate. I stared up at the stage and got to my feet feeling wobbley. I made my way to the man who had welcomed me here. He shook my hand and passed me my certificate. I heard yelling from the four people I'd brought.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." They were chanting. I found myself grinning. I stared at them and saw Jamie with his camra. I waved once more and smiled. Then I looked to the man.

"Well done. You really settled in. I'm pleasantly surprised at you." Mr Thackray had whispered to me. I shot him the smile.

"Thank you. I'm going to miss it here." I replied. What surprised me was that I deffinatly meant it. He nodded. Then I made my way back down the stage and back to where I was sitting. I felt someone prod my back. I turned already knowing who it was as they'd poked me about ten times already.

"Olivia?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What'd he say to you? You were up longer than the others." As always Olivia got straight to the point. No 'I'm sorry I had to poke you I just needed your attention' or 'Well done, you did well.'

"Just that he was pleased with me." I shrugged and swivelled back so I was looking at the front once more. Olivia poked me again.

"Olivia?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"No, it's me." I glanced away from Olivia who was to the right of the person behind me. Heather.

"Oh sorry." I told her, flushing slightly. We were supposed to sit in order of when we were going up. Olivia was supposed to sit by me but one of the teachers told her to move to the end because she was talking to much.

"Olivia Davies." Olivia got up and gave me a thumbs up.

"Wooooo go Olivia." I yelled which Laney ,I heard, joined in with. I turned back to Heather.

"Sorry about that." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. She's your friend. Have you heard from Nate recently?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. We talk loads on UMe but I also spoke to him two days ago on the phone." I answered.

"How is he? I've been trying to build up the courage to call him." She bowed her head which made me think she was blushing.

"He's fine. Got a job as a lifeguard. He'd be happy if you called." I knew that Nate might still have feelings for her and this could make things worse for us. Us being Nate and me. But I trusted him.

"Oh. Are you sure?" She looked back up at me.

"Yes." I nodded and patted her hand which had travelled to the back of my chair.

"How is it with you two? You've done a lot for him. I'm happy for you both." She swallowed and moved her hand. Like it pained her to say this. She still liked him ,obviously, but she had to be nice. That was who she was.

"We're not oficially together. But we're going to talk about it when he comes back after the summer to go to the U. It's hard to talk about that stuff over the phone." I couldn't quite believe I was saying this to his ex. Who liked him.

"Yep. So you going the U as well? It seems everyone's going there." Heather told me. This seemed true.

"Yeah. I got my acceptance letter a couple of weeks ago. I know that Nate and Olivia are going the U." I stated.

"I'm going as well." She smiled.

"We can catch up a bit more there then." I grinned and turned back around in my seat. She didn't poke me this time to get my attention.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?" I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"That'd be great. Here's my number. If you want to call or something. Us two, we're alike." She handed me a piece of folded notebook with a number on it in a swirly handwriting. I didn't think we were alike at all except for Nate. Maybe that's what she meant. We both dated Nate. Wanted to help him. Cared for him.


	2. Party

Afterwards I had a party back at the house. All the people from my party were going and a load of Jamie's and Cora's friends. It was going to be big by the looks of things as I gazed over the crammed kitchen. People were drinking glasses of wine and chatting to each other. There was a CD playing in the background but the noise of the party almost smothered it. Gervais was discussing something with Laney and Olivia. Reggie was staring at Harriet as she was talking excitedly about something. Cora was chatting to Charlotte and Denise as she gently sipped from a glass of orange juice. Jamie was talking to a man I didn't know who was looking rather proud of himself. But Jamie kept looking over at Cora before excusing himself from the man's conversation and making his way through the crowd of peopl to Cora where he obviously asked whether she was okay. She nodded but he kept a protective arm around her. She was a month pregnant now. She wasn't showing yet but you could tell by the way she'd glance down at her stomach that she was hoping it would soon so she could show it off. Roscoe was skittering down the hallway he'd obviously been in his 'hiding place' again. He made his way for me and in between my legs. He was shaking slightly but it wasn't the worst it could of been. I picked him up carefully and slipped away from the buzzing party to the quiet of my room.

I opened my door and entered it. My room was different than when I first arrived. It was different to even a couple of weeks ago. It was still the same intially. But I'd put the photos in frames which Cora had said I could have. Perfect silver ones so it still looked neat and tidy. There was the picture of my birthday, a picture of me and Cora when we were little standing by a tent. She was 13 at the time and I was three. There was a picture of my family (Cora, Jamie and me) standing in the foyer taken a week ago by Olivia when she'd stopped round, a picture of me and my mum that I used to keep in my purse to remind me of her and the other photos (the ones of Nate) were stuck to my mirror. I had my other items out on my bedside table and everything now. I flopped down on my bed and got out my phone. I pulled Roscoe closer to me and took a photo of us. I attached it to a text to Nate.

_Graduation at Perkins. Me and Roscoe escaped the HUGE party. :P Cora likes her parties even when she's pregnant. Ruby x  
_I sent the message to him and then remembered that I'd told Heather to call Nate. I was nervous. They had dated for ages. He had loved her for ages. She had loved him for ages. They were perfect together being the nicest people ever. They could very easily start the relationship again as it wasn't like Nate and me were dating. My mobile bleeped and I glanced at the little letter symbol and clicked it open.

_Haha. Cute photo. Wish I could be there. N  
_I smiled. Yeah I wish he was here as well. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called to whoever was out there. The door opened and Cora was standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Hey. Not coming down?" She asked and walked over to me. She sat on the bed next to me.

"I was just having a break. It's really..." I trailed off not knowing the right word.

"Yeah I know what you mean," She glanced out of the window and sighed, "I like it at the moment between us. It's like how it used to be."

I nodded. I liked the fact that I finally had my sister back. But I also felt sad I hadn't had her all of my life. That's all thanks to mum. "Yeah. I love you sis."

"You too honey," She pushed back a strand of my hair from my face and got up, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Yeah. I'll be down in a sec." I nodded.

"Looks like your next appointment is here." I looked at her questioningly and I peeked behind her to see Olivia. I laughed. Cora got up and brushed past Olivia. Then Olivia walked towards me and plopped on the bed next to me.

"Bit loud down there. So what was happening with Heather at the grad?" She asked and rested her head on her hands.

"She was asking about Nate." I said and glanced at her.

"Oh. Hope you told her to stuff it and that he was yours." Olivia raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Nope. I told her she should call him." I giggled.

"Seriously? What happened to the bitchy girl who first arrived here?" She grinned.

"Dunno. You've changed me." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever. You coming back down? It's totally boring without you." She shrugged.

"Sure." I got up off the bed and let Roscoe carry on sleeping.

"So how's it going with Nate?" Olivia bit her lip.

"What's up?" I asked instantly noticing her lip nibbling as holding back on something.

"What? Oh okay. Well I overheard Heather saying that she was going to ask Nate to try the whole relationship thing again. She was talking to that brown haired girl who always wheres a summer dress." Olivia's eyes darted to the floor.

"Sara? Oh. Well I did say to her that me and Nate weren't offically dating. But I said we were going to talk it through when we saw each other agin." I tried not to show my sudden drop. I could never compete with Heather.

"She's such a bitch. I thought she was nice because of the whole 'helping charity' thing but she's such a man stealer." Olivia gasped at the end to add to the effect.

"Lets just get back to the party." I didn't paticularily want to carry on talking about Nate and Heather. I started down the stairs and got half way before Olivia started her own way down.

"Okay." She said slowly. Then nodded. She'd understood.


	3. Mum

My summer was going just _fine. _I was spending most of my time working extra shifts for Harriet seeing as she had a lot of extra customers in the summer period as everyone was off school. I also hung out with Olivia and Laney, occasionaly Gervais would be with Olivia and we'd see a movie together. I walked Roscoe every day and did anything Cora and Jamie needed me to do. That was _fine, _I was having an okay time. It wasn't like I was having a ball, I mean Nate wasn't here. But it wasn't like I wasn't having fun. The first two weeks of summer break were good. I was counting down to seeing Nate. That passed the time and kept my hopes up. That's until _she _came.  
I woke up feeling really grodgy. I headed straight for the bathroom and splashed my face with icy cold water. I patted my face dry before brushing my hair. It was really messy. I changed into a V neck grey sweater and a shirt with a pair of denim jeans. I then headed down the stairs for breakfast. Now I could have breakfast I really did love it. Then I stopped dead. Almost like I was suspended half way down the stairs. My mum was smiling up at me with dishevelled hair and bags under her eyes.

"I thought you were in rehab." I stated. Not really meaning it to sound like a question.

"Well yes but I just missed you so much." She looked like she was expecting me to run straight for her and start hugging her. I wasn't.

"You skipped out? Does Cora know you're here?" At the mention of Cora my mum scowled at the air.

"Not exactly skipped out. I'll go back. Just not yet. And-" She stopped to make a horrible kind of noise like she was finding it hard to speak, "-Cora has caused enough problems. Like taking my darling to this horrible house."

"Mum I'm only in this house because you skipped out on me like you skip out on everything. I was stuck in that house on my own. Cora took me in. She cared for me. You've never done that. And the house is better than any of the places we've stayed." I brushed past her and into the kitchen. Where were Jamie and Cora anyway? Normally Cora would be in the shower now and Jamie would be on his laptop and eating a muffin or something. Then on the fridge there was a note.

_Sorry Ruby we had to go and take Roscoe to the vets. He seems to have eaten something he shouldn't have. Be back soon. Call if you need anything._

I sighed. It'd have to be my luck that when my mum turned up they'd be out.

"Why didn't you tell me Cora had tried to contact me? That she'd invited us to the wedding?" I turned around to face her. My mum was now in the door frame, looking at me.

"We didn't need her. We don't need her." My mum made a step towards me. I stepped back.

"Why have you come now? Left and have no money? Mum I'm going to college. I'm finally getting a future. I have friends. I have a life here. I'm not screwed up anymore." I was angry at her. She'd come back now. I'd been hoping she'd come back for months and now when I've left my old life behind she turns up.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you. I'm sorry I left you darling." She took another few steps closer. I backed away.

"No mum. Don't. Not now." I sighed in frustration.

"I'm taking you home. With me." She sounded like she was going to loose it soon. She was trying to be calm but she was shaking. She shakes when she's angry and about to blow.

"This is home. I have college soon. I'm an adult. You don't need to look after me." I spat the words 'look after'. Really she'd never looked after me. I just thought she had at the time.

"I do. I need you." She moved hastily towards me which gave me no time to move. She cupped my face with her hand and made me look at her.

"I don't need you." Then she slapped me across the face.

"You do. You don't realize it now. They've brainwashed you. But you know deep down you do need me." She was yelling now. She'd dropped my face and was raising her arms up and waving them angrily. My face stung slightly but it wasn't that bad.

"Mum." I didn't know what else to say. She'd always have a comeback. Then my mum pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Get your stuff. We're leaving. I have money. We can get the bus. Or a taxi." I couldn't argue. It wouldn't help. I'd just have more bruises. I nodded. I made my way up the stairs and gathered my toothbrush, money, my phone, a spare pair of clothes and packed them in the bag I used when I arrived. I headed back downstairs where mum was putting on a fake smile. Like this was some sort of holiday for me. We walked to the bus stop and got on. I had no idea where we were heading as mum had been quick with the infomtion for the ticket. She didn't want me getting back. We took a seat towards the back and I felt my old life slip back into place. The bus started moving and my home slipped past the window.


	4. Train

**I didn't know where she lived so... I just made it up. Sorry for the use of lots of places. I haven't been to America since I was like... 6 years old. I lived there up until then before moving to England. So I'm sorry. I don't know much about the USA now.**

* * *

The small motel room was dark, even in the daytime. The room had one small window which let in only enough light for us to be able to see. It was dingy, smelling of cigarettes and beer. It seemed to waft around some thick mist that made it difficult to breathe. It had two single beds which had some old comforter thrown over the top, which had some mysterious brown stains on it. When I sat on the one assigned to me by my mother the bed squeaked and I thought I'd break it. We'd been here for about 6 hours, or so the small TV in the corner said.

I was currently sitting in the chair near the window because when there was light outside I at least had enough light to see the room. Now though it was dark and growing blacker by the minute. I was watching the TV in front of me, some old cartoon was on that I remembered Cora putting on for me when I was a child. Cora. I glanced at the TV. She wouldn't be home from work yet. I'd managed to hide my phone in my pocket and so far my mum hadn't noticed. I'd tried dialling Cora's number when mum went down to the shop to buy a bottle of vodka. No signal though.

My mum was stretched out on the bed with a cigarette dangling from her fingers, the smoke wirling up, high above her. I felt like choking because of all the fumes. I knew that if I didn't escape soon I'd drown in the smoke. Mum had a half full bottle of vodka on the bedside table that she kept sipping every few minutes. She had her eyes closed and managed to guide the cigarette expertly towards her lips to take a drag. Betting by the amount she'd drunk, she'd be out of it in the next couple of hours. Now I just had to wait.

She was unconscious in about 2 hours. I sprang out of my chair as soon as I heard the snores gathering from my mother. I moved quietly towards the bed and routed underneath it to find my bag. As soon as I felt it I pulled it back out, putting my phone in the pocket before getting back to my feet, pulling the bag onto my shoulder. I walked slowly towards the door, scared that any moment she'd awake. My mother was scary when she was angry. I reached the door and silently opened it. I walked out onto the faded carpet of the motel passage way and made my way through it to the reception. An old man was sitting behind the desk, he didn't even glance up as I walked past.

When I managed to get outside it was dark, I figured it must be about 11 o'clock. Or round about. I looked around the empty street infront of the motel, now realizing I didn't even know where I was. I walked towards the bright light of the 24 hour corner shop just a few yards away. When I reached it I pushed the door open and walked inside. There was two teenagers, younger than me, standing by the alcoholic drinks area, but other than that there wasn't anyone, except the shop keeper.

"Hello," I started as I walked towards the middle aged, balding man behind the counter, "This may sound weird but... Where exactly am I?"

"Is this a joke?" He asked as he looked up from a magazine, when I glanced at it I realized it dipicted naked woman and I had to stiffle a laugh.

"No... Afraid not. I would give you the details but I haven't got the time. So just cut the crap and tell me where I am," I managed to put on a fake smile and the man gave me a curious look but returned to looking at his magazine.

"We're in Illinois," He stated with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Okay... And where's the nearest train station?" I folded my arms. Well at least I new where I was now. Even though I new that it'd take 4 hours to get home. But it could be worse. If she'd chosen to go a few states over then it might have taken half a day to get home.

"Oh... Just walk 300 yards up this street... Turn left at the end. Go straight ahead and eventually you'll reach it. Just follow the road signs," The man told me, not glancing up from the magazine. I muttered a thanks before leaving the shop and starting the walk to the train station.

* * *

When I'd bought a ticket and sat myself down on the hard plastic seats beside the track, I glanced around the dark station. A few lights were dotted around, but only enough to guide you to the track without falling onto them. There were few people here, a couple of people in their twenties who looked very drunk. And an old man that looked like he was homeless. But other than that, there was just me.

There was a faint whistle in the distance and I stood up, picking up my bag. I put the bag onto my shoulder and, clutching my ticket, stepped towards the tracks. Soon the train was infront of me and opening its doors. I got on and looked around the train. There was some young-ish girls that looked like they'd had a very wild night. A middle aged man sleeping in the corner. An old lady who was looking very confused in the corner. And a boy, who looked about my age.

I decided to sit near the boy, thinking it was the safest option. Because he didn't look drunk or unaware of his surroundings. I took the seat behind him. I plonked my bag on the seat beside me with a thud, and took to staring out of the window at the nothingness. The boy glanced around in his seat to face me.

"Hi... I wasn't expecting a sane person to walk onto the train at this hour," He gave me a grin, I couldn't recognize where he was from. I was normally good with accents but his seemed to have blended together.

"How do you know I'm sane?" I asked in return as I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Just looked it, I guess," He shrugged. I decided to take the moment to look at him more closely, he was muscular, not nearly as muscular as Nate, but still quite muscular. He had black messy hair and brown eyes. His skin was quite tanned and I had to admit he was quite good looking.

"Well... That's good. I'm Ruby," I held my hand infront of me and he reached over his seat to shake it.

"I'm Kieran," He smiled and I nodded.

"Where are you from? I was just wondering... I can't put a finger on it," I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Texas originally. But I live in Oklahoma and Wisconsin, now. My parents split so I move between them. But my accent's nothing compared to yours," He laughed, "Where are you from?"

"Well at the moment I live in Wisconsin. But my mum moved around a lot... So now I've lived in just about every state," I shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"I'm on my way to Wisconsin. Visiting my dad. I just came back from visiting my cousin in Indiana," Kieran told me, showing no emotion so I didn't know how I felt by it.

"My mum um... Kidnapped me and took me to Illinois. So now I'm going back home," I stated, "So I guess we're heading the same way. Where are you getting off?"

"Kidnapped? Shall I ask what happened or just leave it? And I'm getting off at Black River Falls," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're getting off at the same stop then. And yeah... You don't wanna ask. It's a long story," I hated talking about my family life so I just wanted to skip over the details.

"Ah... Well alright," He nodded. I got the feeling he didn't much like talking about his family either.

* * *

It was half past 3 when we arrived at the other end. I'd spent the entire journey talking to Kieran and just before we'd stopped we exchanged numbers and promised to add each other on UMe. It was cold outside and I'd forgotten to take a warmer jumper. I started to shiver and without asking, Kieran took of his sweater and put it on me.

"But you'll be cold," I told him, although secretly hoping I wouldn't have to take it off because it was very warm.

"It's not problem. Now we have an excuse to meet up some time. You can give me it back," He grinned. I nodded.

"Okay. Well goodbye," I smiled sleepily.

"Night," He smiles and started walking off in the other direction.

"It's morning now," I yelled after him and he glanced back at me and sent me a smile before carrying on walking. I started to walk towards the road and wondered how I'd get home now. I pulled out my phone. I'd need a lift. I dialled in Olivia's number. After a couple of second I heard a grunt.

"What do you want?" She asked down the phone, clearly angry that I'd woken her.

"I need to be picked up from the train station," I told her.

"Why?" I could hear the confusion in her voice and the anger was quickly disappearing.

"Long story," I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't hear me, "Just pick me up."

"I'll be right there," She stated before hanging up.


	5. Conversations

Once I was safely in Olivia's car the questions started up, just like I knew they would. I tried telling her things like 'I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm tired now' but it was Olivia, and feeble excuses wouldn't stop her. At the moment the radio was playing quietly in the background and Olivia was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited at a stop light. The questions had stopped but I knew they'd start back up in a couple of minutes so I enjoyed the moments silence. I glanced out of the window at the other cars with their bright lights, briefly, before turning back to Olivia. Right on queue she fired her next question.

"So this guy... was he hot?" She shot a look at me before starting the car back up as the lights went yellow and then green.

"Um... he was okay..." I answered with a shrug. I was lying. He was so hot. Olivia knows I was lying, too, of course.

"You do know that you're not even offically dating Nate so you can think other guys are hot?" She turns into my neighbourhood and glances at me quickly before looking to the road. "And even if you were dating him, you could still say other guys are hot."

"I know, don't worry," I reply and cross my arms over my chest, shrugging a shoulder.

"It's not like you'd be cheating on him," She adds and smiles at me as she pulls the car to a halt at the curb outside Cora's house.

"Whatever. See you later," I open the door of the car and grab my bag, pulling it onto my shoulder. "Thanks, by the way."

"Anytime," Olivia turns the radio up slightly, drowning me out. I slam the door shut and start to walk up to my house.

The sun was just rising now and I really needed to catch up on my sleep but I knew the questions would have to be answered first. It was obvious that Cora had been waiting for me as she flung the door open before I could get to it. Her dressing gown was wrapped around her and there were defffinate black marks underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. She had her arms pulled around herself and a worried look scrawled across her face. She grabbed the bag off me and pulled me into a hug which left me grasping for breathe. When we parted she led me inside, dropping my bag by the door.

"Where were you? I was so worried... Don't ever leave me again," She started to ramble to me as she walked us both to the kitchen.

"Mum took me. Turned up this morning and just took me. I'm so sorry," I told her as I fell into one of the chairs next to Jamie who was looking at me. Cora sat on Jamie's other side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh. I should have known. Don't be sorry though, Rube, it's not your fault," Cora smiled at me slightly and sank into Jamie.

"I'll tell you more about it once I've had a sleep, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow and as if on queue I let out a huge yawn.

"Of cause. Have a good sleep," She nodded and rested her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Yes, have a good sleep Ruby," Jamie agreed as he gave me a smile. I got up and made my way upstairs to bed.

* * *

I woke up in the late afternoon and after having a slice of toast I logged onto Jamie's laptop which was left on the kitchen table. I signed into my UMe account and just like he'd promised, there was a request from Kieran. I swallowed my last bite of toast and placed the empty plate into the dishwasher before returning to the laptop. I accepted the request and I noticed he was online. I sat back in my chair, wondering whether to talk to him or not and before I could say anything he'd already sent me a message.

**Kieran Jones says: **i think we need to meet up soon. because you've got my sweater

**Ruby Cooper says: **what incase i don't want to see you again?

**Kieran Jones says: **you have no choice

**Ruby Cooper says: **why not?

**Kieran Jones says****:** because you've got my sweater

**Ruby Cooper says: **ah, damn it. i forgot about that

**Kieran Jones says: **so you'll have to see me again otherwise i'll go to the police and tell them you stole my sweater

**Ruby Cooper says:** they won't believe you

**Kieran Jones says:** why won't they? i look very innocent

**Ruby Cooper says:** there were witnesses! people saw you GIVING me your sweater

**Kieran Jones says:** whatever

**Ruby Cooper says:** we could meet up tomorrow? i don't think i'm doing anything

**Kieran Jones says:** tomorrow, at the mall, 12 o'clock?

**Ruby Cooper says:** i'll be there

**Kieran Jones says:** it's a date

* * *

After I spoke to Kieran I got a call off Nate. I pressed the button to turn off the laptop and pushed my chair back. I pressed the accept call button and pressed the phone to my ear as I got up from my seat at the table and started to walk upstairs to my room. When I got there I shut the door and lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I heard him say a greeting on the other end of the phone and told him one in reuturn.

"So, what's new?" I asked him as I propped the pillows up and lay back on them.

"I got a call from Heather," He answered and felt my heart drop to my feet. I shouldn't have though, I was busy meeting up with random guys I met on trains.

"Oh? That's nice," I replied as I tried to make my voice sound casual and indifferent.

"Yeah. She says she wants to meet up when I get back," He carried on and I heard a door slamming in the background like he was getting into his car.

"Well that's nice," I responded keeping up the casual tone of voice.

"She said that you told her to call me," Nate added and I rolled my eyes. I was a stupid person. Do not tell ex girlfriend to call maybe boyfriend.

"I did, at graduation," I told him as my head mentally cursed.

"That was nice of you. I liked catching up," Nate said in a cheerful tone and I wanted to scream.

"I bet it was lovely," I answered and I hoped he didn't hear any sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah... So what's new with you?" He asked and I got the feeling he might have sensed my sarcasm.

"I got kidnapped by my mother and had to creep out of a motel room in Illinoise. I met a nice guy on the train though and I've added him on UMe," I decided to leave out the fact we were meeting up together and keep the 'mum kidnapping' thing brief.

"Oh, wow. So busy couple of days?" Nate sighed and I could imagine him raising his eyebrows.

"Pretty much," I nodded my head and sighed with him.

"I think I might be flying back sooner, so hopefully we'll get to see eachother soon," He told me and I got the feeling he wanted to cut the call off soon.

"Yeah, I've got to um... go and see Olivia. Bye," And with that I cut the call short. I didn't know whether it felt awkward because of Heather or because of Kieran, but I decided that in future I wouldn't bring up either of them in the next call.


End file.
